The Total Eclipse
by chibiballoon
Summary: "Aku berbeda. Aku tidak akan diam di zona nyaman sisi protagonis. Kalau tanganku harus berlumuran darah, maka terjadilah." Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto teteup punya Masashi Kishimoto

To Sir With Love punya...err...penyanyi aslinya (author gak tau)

The Total Eclipse sedikit dipengaruhi oleh Kuroshitsuji

Warning : OOC, mohon kebijaksanaan pembaca, yang jelek-jelek di fic ini jangan ditiru

Anyway...happy reading...

"Ayah, keluarkan aku dari sini! Ayah, kumohon!" tangisan Hinata mengiba di balik pintu gudang yang usang. Tangannya menggedor-gedor pintu dengan putus asa. Serak sudah suaranya karena berteriak-teriak tanpa ada yang memperhatikan. Tangannya kebas akibat memukul-mukul pintu gudang yang keras kepala berdiri menghalangi Hinata dari dunia luar.

"Ayah! Keluarkan aku dari sini, ayah!" suara Hinata semakin lama semakin serak. Semua tenaga yang ia punya ia curahkan ke pita suaranya yang kini hampir putus.

Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, tidak akan pernah menarik kembali kata-kata yang pernah diucapkannya. Jadi, seharusnya Hyuuga Hinata alias putrinya, tahu dari sangat awal, yaitu sejak ayahnya menyeretnya melewati lorong-lorong pabrik sampai berakhir di gudang mesiu dan senjata ini, bahwa ayahnya tidak berniat sedikitpun akan mengeluarkannya sebelum tenggat waktu satu kali dua puluh empat jam berakhir.

Hinata memukul pintu gudang tua itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum terkulai lemas di lantai. Kesadaran bahwa usahanya hanya sia-sia datang terlambat di otaknya. Rasa lelah dan lapar mengambil alih tubuh mungil gadis berambut panjang itu. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menyandarkan punggungnya dan duduk tegak. Hinata kini terkapar di lantai dingin gudang. Air mata yang tadinya mengalir kini perlahan-lahan mulai kering, meninggalkan rasa kesat yang tidak nyaman di pipinya. Tetapi semuanya terasa beku. Waktu seakan berhenti di dalam sepinya gudang bobrok yang minim cahaya itu.

Tapi waktu tetap berjalan di luar sana, dan waktu jugalah yang akan membunuh malaikat pirangnya. Apakah ayahnya sungguh tidak bisa mengampuni kesalahannya? Tunggu. Kesalahan? Hinata mengais kembali ingatannya. Mulai dari beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika Hinata menodongkan pistol di ruang rapat itu. Bukan. Bukan dari situ, tapi lebih awal. Lebih awal lagi. Hinata menggeram saat semacam emosi baru meledak di dadanya. Dicengkeramnya bagian depan kemeja yang berlumuran darah yang hampir mengering. Kesalahan itu terjadi, dimulai dari awal, yaitu dari saat dia lahir.

Lemah. Tidak berguna. Sudah sering kali Hinata mendengar kata-kata itu ditujukan padanya dari para tetua Hyuuga.

"Anak lemah seperti dia tidak akan sanggup menjadi penerusmu, Hiashi. Begitu kau serahkan tampuk kepemimpinan kepadanya, para Yakuza yang selama ini menjilat sepatu kita pasti akan berani memberontak. Apa kau yakin dia anakmu? Dia tidak memiliki sedikitpun karakter pemimpin sepertimu. Aku berani bertaruh dia bahkan takut dengan makan siangnya." kata seorang tetua terang-terangan pada Hiashi. Wajahnya yang penuh dengan keriput menunjukkan ekspresi menghina pada Hinata kecil yang gugup. Tetua-tetua lainnya yang duduk melingkari meja rapat hanya duduk tenang, tapi tampaknya mereka setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh salah satu anggotanya tadi.

Hinata sedikit terbatuk karena menghirup asap cerutu yang berkeliaran di udara. Pintu yang tertutup dengan rapat seolah ingin merebus hidup-hidup seorang gadis kecil yang mati-matian menahan gemetar pada lututnya di dalam ruangan itu.

"Dia tidak selemah kelihatannya. Aku telah mendidiknya agar menjadi pewaris klan Hyuuga yang kuat. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi mafia seperti leluhurnya." Hiashi melirik Hinata saat mengatakan ini, seolah-olah ingin menekankan ancaman yang tersirat dalam kalimatnya untuk Hinata.

Hiashi mengambil pistol dari laci mejanya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Lakukan seperti saat latihan!" perintah Hiashi sambil menunjuk seorang pria muda yang babak belur. Pemuda itu menggeleng pada Hinata, memohon demi hidupnya yang berada di ujung tanduk. Gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun itu menerima pistol itu dengan tangan gemetar, lalu membidik kepala pemuda itu. Untuk beberapa lama Hinata mengunci targetnya, tapi tak kunjung menarik pelatuk pistol. Keringat mengucur di dahinya. Hinata terjebak antara perintah absolut ayahnya dengan tatapan mengiba pria muda itu.

"LAKUKAN, HINATA!"

Pistol meledak. Hinata merasakan semuanya terjadi secepat kilat. Vas bunga yang pecah, bukan kepala si target. Tubuh kecilnya yang terlontar ke belakang. Dan tatapan para tetua yang terkejut bercampur marah.

Bahkan Hinata yang kecil dan lugupun tahu kalau inilah langkah pertamanya menuju kegagalan total.

Itu sebelas tahun yang lalu. Hinata merasakan dorongan yang aneh untuk tertawa. Betapa keadaannya sekarang begitu mirip dengan kondisinya saat itu. Bedanya, dulu dia pingsan setelah menembakkan peluru nyasar di ruang rapat, kemudian dia dirawat oleh pengasuhnya. Tapi sekarang dia terkapar di gudang tua penuh besi dan longsongan peluru karena dihajar oleh orang yang seharusnya menjadi target pistolnya : Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Neji.

"Jadi, inikah putri Hyuuga Hiashi yang menguasai Konoha?" kata-kata sedingin es meluncur dari bibir Hyuuga Neji ketika bertemu pertama kali dengan sepupunya. Mata amethyst Neji menatap tajam Hinata ketika mereka berpapasan di pintu ruangan Hiashi. Sejak Hinata gagal membuktikan kualitasnya sebagai seorang calon mafia, para tetua sepakat membatalkan status pewaris klan yang semula diberikan kepada Hinata. Mereka lalu menyerahkan gelar pewaris klan pada Hyuuga Neji, sepupunya.

Sebagai gantinya, semakin banyak orang yang memperlakukan Hinata seperti sampah. Dinding-dinding di 'kerajaan' Hiashi seakan telah mematahkan tulang-tulang dan harapannya. Hinata tidak menemukan perlindungan bahkan dari ayahnya sendiri. Itulah konsekuensi dari kekecewaan Hiashi.

"Keluarga dan teman adalah orang yang berguna bagimu dan cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan keberadaanmu. Bagi klan Hyuuga, pertalian darah hanya ilusi kalau kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk klan, Hinata."

Pada mulanya, Hinata tidak mempercayai kata-kata Hiashi tersebut. Tapi ketika yakuza-yakuza haus darah itu mengoyak pakaian dan tubuhnya di hari Hiashi menyerahkannya kepada mereka sebagai hadiah, Hinata tahu bahwa ayahnya tidak main-main. Hinata masih menyimpan harapan kalau Hiashi akan menaruh iba pada putri semata wayangnya, kemudian melepaskannya dari cengkeraman tangan-tangan kotor bawahan ayahnya itu.

Oh, what a fantasy! Bahkan pegawai yang baru bekerja kemarin sore pun tahu kalau seorang Hiashi tidak pernah menempatkan dirinya dengan perasaan lemah yang dinamakan kasih sayang dalam satu perahu yang sama.

Air mata kembali membanjiri pelupuk mata Hinata. Suara tangisannya bergema di dalam gudang, memukul-mukul dinding-dinding lembabnya yang rusak. Tapi seolah tidak terima, dinding-dinding itu mengembalikan suara tangisannya yang memilukan dan memukul balik Hinata, membuatnya semakin mengingat peristiwa yang mati-matian berusaha dilupakannya.

Gadis itu berontak, menolak ingatan yang mendadak menghantam kepalanya. Dicengkeramnya kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tubuh mungilnya meringkuk, menghindar dari bayangan masa lalu yang berseliweran tanpa henti di benaknya. Satu-satunya momen dimana dirinya berhenti merasa sendirian hanya ketika Naruto ada di sisinya.

"Jadi, inikah putri Hyuuga Hiashi yang menguasai Konoha?" kalimat ini diucapkan dengan nada yang ramah. Kepala Hinata sontak menoleh ke belakang mencari sosok sinis yang seharusnya mengucapkannya. Tapi yang ditemukannya adalah pemuda pirang dengan senyum cerah, secerah matahari pagi. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya, apakah pemuda ini tersesat? Kenapa orang yang kelihatannya seperti pemuda baik-baik ini bisa sampai ke sarang setan, alias kediamannya?

"Cantik." pujian tulus dari pemuda bernama Naruto itu dibalas lemparan sepatu oleh Hyuuga Hinata.

"Keluar kau dari sini! Pergi kau, setaaan!" teriak Hinata histeris. Hinata terus melempar barang-barang yang ada di sekelilingnya kepada Naruto.

"No-nona, kumohon-"

PRANG!

"Saya bukan-HWAAA, jangan lempar itu, nona!"

PRANG!PRANG!PRANG!PYARRR!

Lebih banyak lagi kegaduhan yang diakibatkan lemparan membabi-buta dan teriakan Hinata karena Naruto yang keras kepala untuk tinggal di kamarnya. Akhirnya lemparan dan kegaduhan itu berhenti total ketika sang gadis Hyuuga kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur. Kamarnya yang mewah dan rapi sudah beralih rupa menjadi medan pertempuran mini. Barang-barang yang hancur berkumpul di salah satu sisi kamar, yaitu si sisi Naruto yang menjadi sasaran lempar.

Naruto tetap berdiri di tempat, menunggu Hinata benar-benar terlelap. Kemudian kakinya melangkah ragu-ragu ke arah Hinata, takut kalau gadis berparas pucat itu tiba-tiba terbangun. Bisa-bisa Naruto dilempar ranjang.

Irama napas Hinata berhasil meyakinkan Naruto kalau dia benar-benar tertidur. Ekspresi lelahnya terekspos di hadapan Naruto. Pemuda itu perlahan berjongkok dan mengamati putri yang menjadi tugas barunya itu sekarang.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai sekarang, akulah yang akan melindungimu, Hime..." katanya lirih.

Butuh beberapa bulan bagi Hinata untuk terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto, yang berarti lebih banyak lagi barang-barang di kamarnya yang hancur. Jiwanya yang terguncang karena peristiwa malam itu membuatnya ketakutan dan marah jika melihat laki-laki.

Hinata bahkan pernah mencoba mengiris leher Naruto dengan pisau buahnya, tapi gagal karena refleks pemuda itu benar-benar bagus. Peristiwa itu tidak membuat Naruto mundur. Entah seberapa tinggi tingkat kesabarannya hingga membuatnya bertahan menghadapi Hinata.

Perlahan-lahan pula, Naruto berhasil membuat Hinata percaya bahwa pemuda pirang itu bukanlah setan seperti yang pernah dituduhkannya. Untuk permulaan, Hinata sudah mau membiarkan Naruto berjaga di kamarnya, meskipun Hinata masih menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh curiga. Di bawah tatapan itu Naruto merasa seperti berdiri di atas es yang tipis, karena bisa saja Hinata mengamuk secara tiba-tiba. Namun ternyata hal yang ditakutkan Naruto tidak terjadi. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam selama berjam-jam hingga akhirnya tertidur. Dan Naruto akan berjalan berjingkat-jingkat mendekati ranjangnya untuk memeriksa apakah Hinata benar-benar sudah terlelap untuk kemudian menyelimutinya.

Rutinitas itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa lama. Sampai akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan senyum pertama Hinata. Senyum yang sangat manis dan menular, membuat bibir Naruto tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Naruto merasa usahanya telah terbayar lunas oleh satu senyuman sang putri.

Nasib baik masih merangkul Naruto. Hinata membiarkan dunia sempitnya yang usang dimasuki oleh pemuda berwajah cerah tersebut. Seperti senyum Hinata yang menular, kehangatan hati Naruto juga menular pada Hinata. Naruto akan selalu menemani dan melindungi Hinata, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melukai hati ataupun fisik gadis itu. Berdua, mereka bagaikan dua bocah yang hidup di dunia lain, terasing dari sekelilingnya tetapi saling memiliki.

"Waktu pertama kali bertemu, aku pikir kau tersesat, Naruto." kata Hinata sambil menatap taman yang terletak beberapa puluh kaki di bawah melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Eh? Bukannya waktu itu kau marah padaku, Hime?" jawab Naruto dengan bersungut-sungut. Kakinya bersila di lantai kamar yang dilapisi karpet. "Lalu sekarang, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku masih berpikir kau tersesat."

"Eh?"

"Jangan-jangan kau itu malaikat yang tersesat ketika akan pulang ke surga, Naruto. Karena di sini, di duniaku, hanya ada neraka dan kematian." Hinata menjawab dengan senyuman.

Sayangnya, malaikat tersebut harus benar-benar pulang ke surga.

Dunia adalah arena bermain bagi manusia berhati kotor dan iblis. Dan taruhannya seringkali adalah nyawa. Hinata tidak mengerti hadiah macam apa yang diperebutkan atau dipertahankan oleh klan Hyuuga serta mafia lainnya. Tapi satu hal yang dimengerti oleh Hinata, dirinya tidak akan pernah membiarkan Hiashi mengirim Naruto dalam pertempuran dengan mafia lain.

Hinata berlari secepat yang dia bisa menyusuri belasan lorong yang dijaga para bodyguard bermuka masam. Tujuannya hanya satu : ruang rapat.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan tampak serius membicarakan perluasan wilayah. Kali ini, mereka berencana menginvasi Suna dan menjadikannya sebagai bagian dari Konoha. Wajah-wajah di sana terlihat tegang akibat terlalu lama berkutat di dalam ruang rapat membicarakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Naruto yang baru dipanggil merasakan tekanan di ruang rapat jauh lebih besar dari pada di luar. Mungkin akibat aura iblis-iblis di ruangan ini.

Naruto yang hanya diam menunggu perintah, mulai jengah karena perintah yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung turun. Di saat pikirannya mulai melantur, samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara yang dikenalnya. Kaki Naruto refleks berlari meninggalkan ruang rapat dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Dilihatnya Hinata tengah bergulat melepaskan kuncian bodyguard yang menjaga pintu ruang rapat. Wajahnya yang semula terlihat kesakitan karena terus-menerus berontak, mendadak cerah saat melihat Naruto.

"Lepaskan hime!" perintah Naruto pada lelaki yang mengunci tangan Hinata.

Begitu bodyguard itu melepas tangan Hinata, gadis itu langsung melesat masuk ke ruang rapat dan bergegas menarik tangan Naruto.

"Naruto, jangan turuti kemauan mereka. Selamatkan dirimu, Naruto." kata Hinata sambil menarik tangan pemuda itu. Tapi Naruto bergeming dan menggeleng. "Kali ini aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu, hime."

"Hinata, kau pilih angkat kaki dari ruangan ini atau dua bodyguard itu akan menyeretmu kembali ke kamar." suara Neji mengultimatum Hinata.

Hinata menggemeletukkan giginya dengan marah. Tangan kanannya mencabut pistol dari pinggang Naruto dan mengarahkannya kepada Neji. Para bodyguard melangkah maju untuk menghentikan Hinata, tapi munduk kembali karena Hinata mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah mereka.

"Hinata! Jangan berulah di sini!" seru Hiashi.

"Aku hanya ingin Naruto bebas dari tugas ini, ayah. Lepaskan dia!"

"Hime, aku mohon kembalikan pistol itu, hime."

DOR!

Peluru berdesing dan memporak-porandakan botol wiski di atas meja menjadi serpihan. Naruto membeku.

"Aku tidak main-main, ayah." desis Hinata. Pandangannya menghujam ke arah Hiashi.

"Lupakan permintaan bodohmu." tandas Hiashi.

"Kau sudah mengambil hidupku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil hidup Naruto."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hiashi berkata tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun ketika Hinata mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke arah Hiashi.

Tangan Hinata bergetar. Kalau Hiashi bersikeras mempertahankan keputusannya, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Menembak ayahnya? Shit! Dia hanya menggertak. Dan sekarang Hinata baru sadar bahwa cara seperti ini tidak akan berhasil. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

'_Tidak! Aku tidak akan mundur!'_ determinasi membanjiri kepala Hinata. Ibu jarinya menarik hammer pistolnya ke belakang. Ini gertakan terakhirnya.

"Aku salut kau berani menodongkan pistol pada ayahmu sendiri, Hinata." Neji melangkah pelan dan memotong jalur tembak Hinata. Otomatis tubuhnya menutupi tubuh Hiashi.

"Tapi kau memilih hari yang salah, sepupu."

Hinata hanya mendengar Naruto berteriak ketika peluru Neji bersarang di jantung pemuda itu. Entah bagaimana caranya tubuh Naruto sudah berada di depannya, menghadang larinya peluru yang dilepaskan Neji ke arah Hinata.

Pistol terjatuh dari jemari Hinata sesaat setelah tubuh Naruto roboh bersimbah darah.

"NARUTO!"

"Naruto, jangan mati! Jangan mati!" teriak Hinata frustasi di sela tangisnya. Rasa sesal menyesaki dadanya. Kalau saja dia tidak mengancam Hiashi. Kalau saja dia merendahkan diri seperti biasanya. Kalau saja dia menahan diri untuk tidak masuk ke ruangan terkutuk itu lagi, tentu Naruto tidak harus diterjang timah panas Neji.

"_Jangan menangis, Hime..."_

Tangis Hinata semakin kencang. Tubuhnya berguncang keras. Kebencian pada dirinya sendiri semakin kuat saat memikirkan dia hanya bisa menangis di gudang tua sementara nyawa Naruto melayang. Seribu permintaan maaf yang diucapkan Hinata terasa tidak berguna ketika tangannya meraba bercak darah yang menodai kemejanya.

"Kau membosankan."

Hinata membuka matanya dengan terkejut. Dia yakin telinganya tidak salah mendengar ada orang yang sedang berbicara kepadanya di dalam gudang tua yang sudah lama ditinggalkan ini. Hinata mencari-cari pemilik suara itu, tapi yang ditangkap matanya hanyalah kegelapan.

"Apa kau akan terus meratapi kematian orang yang kau cintai? Kalau begitu, kau hanya membuang waktuku. Dari tadi aku sudah menunggu transformasi luar biasa dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata, tapi sampai sekarang tidak terjadi apapun."

Sosok tak dikenal itu mulai menampakkan diri pada Hinata, lebih tepatnya di atas kepala Hinata. Kedua kaki lelaki itu menempel dengan mudah pada langit-langit gudang. Rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir menjuntai karena posisi lelaki itu yang terbalik. Hinata menatap nanar pada lelaki itu.

"Apa kau malaikat maut yang mau mencabut nyawaku?"

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" lelaki itu melompat turun dan mendarat dengan anggun di depan Hinata, menampakkan sosoknya sepenuhnya pada gadis itu. Sepasang mata merah melawan amethyst. Hinata bisa melihat pusaran kegelapan dalam sepasang mata merah itu.

"Aku bukan malaikat. Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat mencabut nyawamu. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku sedang menunggumu berubah. Tapi karena kau hanya duduk diam tak berguna, aku putuskan akan mengubahmu."

Hinata berjengit mendengar kata 'tak berguna' yang diucapkan lelaki itu, membuat lelaki itu tertawa seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kata-kata itu familiar?" tudingnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau kenal aku. Kalian, manusia, suka berdoa memohon perlindungan Tuhan dari gangguanku. Ah, maaf, ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarimu berdoa ya." kata lelaki itu sambil menyeringai mengejek.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar ayahnya disebut. Kemarahan yang selama ini terkubur tiba-tiba saja menyeruak keluar. Dadanya bergemuruh menahan luapan kemarahan dan kesedihan yang bercampur baur. Air mata kembali meleleh di pipi Hinata.

Lelaki itu menaruh lengannya di pundak Hinata, "Kau tahu, seumur hidupmu kau hanyalah dianggap sebagai proyek gagal, produk cacat dari ayahmu dan klan Hyuuga. Kadang-kadang aku kasihan melihatmu tersiksa lahir batin menanggung beban yang tidak adil."

Hinata menatap nyalang pada lelaki itu, "Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

"Woo, jangan luapkan kemarahanmu padaku, nona, tapi pada mereka." lelaki itu memindahkan tangannya ke punggung Hinata. Gadis itu merasakan hawa dingin yang menjalar ke hatinya. Siapapun pria yang dihadapannya ini, dia pasti bukan manusia.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, bagaimana kalau mereka yang berada di posisimu? Untuk satu kali dalam hidupmu, kau menemukan hal yang tepat untukmu. Siapa nama pemuda itu? Ah, ya, Naruto. Dia kekasihmu, eh?"

Bibir Hinata bergetar, "Sahabatku..."

"Aa. Dan mereka mengambilnya, merenggut nyawanya di hadapanmu."

Tubuh Hinata berguncang hebat. Senyum Naruto berkelebat di kepalanya seperti blits kamera, lalu hilang dalam sekejap. Betapa Hinata ingin memutar waktu agar senyum itu tetap ada. Andai saja dia punya kekuatan untuk melakukannya, untuk menyelamatkan Naruto...

"Nyawa yang melayang tidak bisa diganti dengan yang baru, nona. Kalau nyawa bisa seenaknya diganti, tidak akan ada kesedihan dan manusia tidak akan pernah belajar dari kesedihan itu." kata lelaki itu, lagi-lagi bisa membaca jalan pikiran Hinata.

"Tapi aku bisa menawarkan sesuatu, sebagai penebusan dari penderitaanmu, perderitaan kalian."

Hinata menoleh pada pemilik mata merah itu, "Dan apa sebagai gantinya? Apa kau akan memakan jiwaku?"

Lelaki itu terkekeh, "Kau terlalu banyak menonton film, nona. Aku tidak sekejam itu. Maksudku, apa gunanya aku memakan jiwamu? Aku hanya ingin teman untuk menebar sebanyak-banyaknya kerusakan di dunia ini. Bagaimana, kau ikut?"

Mata amethyst Hinata berkilat, "Aku terima."

.

.

.

Hinata menatap layar televisi di kamar apartemen mewahnya. Dengan penuh perhatian dia mengikuti adegan demi adegan dorama yang bercerita tentang pembalasan dendam seorang wanita kepada mantan suaminya yang berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya. Di akhir cerita, tokoh antagonis yang menjadi musuh sang tokoh utama, mati mengenaskan karena jatuh ke jurang.

"Menemukan kesamaan dengan tokoh utamanya, Your Highness?" tanya Itachi, butler iblis Hinata yang baru. Tangan kanannya membawa koran pagi ini.

"Sama sekali tidak. Siapapun sineas dorama ini, dia tidak cukup berani untuk menciptakan tokoh utama yang fenomenal. Dia gagal menggambarkan transformasi dari si baik menjadi tokoh yang penuh dendam. Kematian tokoh antagonisnya bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengan si tokoh utama. Pada akhirnya si tokoh utama tetap keluar sebagai pemenang dengan akhir bahagia, dengan tangan tetap bersih." jawab Hinata sambil memakai sweater hangatnya.

"Aku berbeda. Aku tidak akan diam di zona nyaman sisi protagonis. Kalau tanganku harus berlumuran darah, maka terjadilah."

Itachi tersenyum, matanya melirik headline koran pagi yang dibawanya. Isinya tentang pembantaian misterius klan Hyuuga yang terjadi selama beberapa bulan ini. Pelakunya sepertinya sengaja membunuh satu persatu anggota klan dan menyisakan sisanya hidup dalam teror. Saksi yang berhasil selamat mengatakan kalau pelakunya adalah seorang gadis yang tidak bisa mati walaupun telah dihujani peluru.

"Kalau begitu, anda akan menyelesaikan misi anda hari ini?" tanya Itachi sambil meletakkan koran pagi di meja. Hinata mengangguk.

Tanpa buang waktu, mereka bergegas meninggalkan apartemen yang mereka sewa untuk sementara waktu itu dan berjalan menuju target terkhir mereka : Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

.

"Nee, Itachi."

"Yes, Your Highness?" tanya Itachi dengan hormat.

"Menyanyilah."

"Eh?" Itachi mengerutkan kening. Nona mudanya ini mungkin sudah gila karena memintanya menyanyi di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Kau cukup menyanyi dan menemaniku, biar aku yang selesaikan semuanya." jawab Hinata. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil HK416 yang dari tadi dipegang Itachi. Di hadapan Itachi dan Hinata, para bodyguard yang menjaga kamar Hyuuga Neji, memberondong mereka dengan senapan mesin. Peluru-peluru itu menghujam tubuh Hinata dengan membabi buta tapi tidak bisa menembus lebih dari kulit luarnya. Memang sakit, tapi rasa sakit itu sengaja dipilih Hinata untuk tetap menghidupkan dendam yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Lagipula luka itu sembuh secepat kilat, membuat Hinata merasa lebih kuat dari lawan-lawannya.

Itachi hanya mengangguk pasrah.

_Those schoolgirl days, of telling tales and biting nails are gone,_

_But in my mind,_

_I know they will still live on and on,_

_But how do you thank someone, who has taken you from crayons to perfume?_

_It isn't easy, but I'll try,_

HK416 yang kini berada di tangan Hinata, mengamuk, menumpahkan semua isi perutnya ke arah para bodyguard yang tidak punya perlindungan selain baju anti peluru mereka. Satu persatu mereka tumbang dengan kepala bersimbah darah.

_If you wanted the sky I would write across the sky in letters,_

_That would soar a thousand feet high,_

_To Sir, with Love_

Hyuuga Neji memegang erat-erat corner shot-nya. Dalam diam dia menunggu pemburunya yang sedang bertarung dengan para bodyguardnya di luar. Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, dimana dia akan menghadapi orang yang telah menebar teror kepada klan Hyuuga. Neji mengumpat dalam hati. Dia tidak akan kalah. Dia bersumpah, dia tidak akan lari dan pasti akan membawa kepala orang ini untuk dia jadikan sebagai pengganti awetan kepala rusa penghias dinding ruang tamunya.

_The time has come,_

_For closing books and long last looks must end,_

_And as I leave,_

_I know that I am leaving my best friend,_

Pintu terbuka. Terdengar langkah kaki dan suara seorang pria melantunkan To Sir With Love. Neji yakin pemburunya tidak akan bisa melihat dirinya karena dia bersembunyi di balik lemari. Keringat membasahi dahi Neji. Diliriknya kamera corner shot untuk melihat wajah pemburunya. Seorang lelaki asing bermata merah dan...Hyuuga Hinata? Mata Neji membelalak karena terkejut.

_A friend who taught me right from wrong,_

_And weak from strong,_

_That's a lot to learn,_

_What, what can I give you in return?_

Desingan peluru menerjang Hinata dan Itachi. Tapi sia-sia saja karena tubuh peluru-peluru itu hanya melewati tubuh Itachi seperti melewati ruang kosong. Tembus begitu saja, seperti hantu. Sementara itu sang gadis Hyuuga melangkah untuk mendapatkan akses yang lebih mudah dalam menghabisi musuh terakhirnya.

_If you wanted the moon I would try to make a start,_

_But I, would rather you let me give my heart,_

_To Sir, _

Skak mat. Ujung HK416 menempel pada pelipis Hyuuga Neji. Sedetik kemudian, letusan senjata itu mengakhiri hidupnya. Tubuh matinya terkulai di lantai.

_with Love_

Hinata memandang Hyuuga Neji yang baru meregang nyawa. Dilemparnya HK416 yang telah kosong amunisinya itu ke arah Itachi.

"Itu lagu kesukaanmu?" tanya Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Itachi memberengut ketika mendeteksi sedikit sarkasme di dalam nada suara Hinata. "Anda terlalu meremehkan jiwa melankolis saya, Your Highness."

Hinata mengangguk, " Pilihan lagu yang bagus."

~OWARI~

Author : err...

Hinata : #geleng-geleng kepala#

Neji : yare-yare...mohon riviewnya ya, minna-san, arigatou #memberi hormat sambil bersimbah darah#


End file.
